The Family Secret Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The knowledge that Agent Grant McCoy is the nephew of Sterling is Nate's burden to bear until he can figure out how to tell the team. A case dealing with an heirloom that belongs to Sterling breaks the news about Agent McCoy. How will the team react?
1. Burden to bear

**Author Notes: I decided I would write another story. I'm glad I have readers to write for. That is the greatest thing for a writer. I do hope that my readers will give me more ideas in what they would like to see. And on that note I would like to try to continue the twist and turns that I left in the last story to put a little more complications into the team's life. (Hey this is almost like writing a season j/k, I could never write the wit and brilliance that the writers of the show do. I am but a humble fan and applauded all the writers do to make such a wonderful series.) Without further ado: another story…go figure right?**

**Chapter I**

Nate swirled a drink around as he stared out the window of his apartment. It was no surprise that he'd have to renovate everything now that there was an office for the team. It was expected when the constant drilling and hammering was done with. The equipment was all moved around and ready to be transferred to the office. Nate glanced down at the amber liquid and took a sip of it. There was a certain sadness about not having the team meet at his place anymore, but at the same time it was a nice idea that there would be a comfortable place for clients that came to them.

Then there was an issue at hand that still bugged him.

_"Then there was his slip up in London. He got sloppy and called you by your name. He didn't address you in a professional manner. So, why are you doing this, Jim? Grooming him to be a spy for you so you know what we are up too?"_

_ "The same reason I always do things, Nate."_

_ "That would be?"_

_ "To keep you in line." _

_ "Right, because you are a just man, Jim."_

Nate took a swig of the drink. He shook his head at the very thought that Jim Sterling tried to pull a fast one. He'd do anything to screw up what he built. And how was he supposed to tell the team that Agent Grant McCoy was just a mole for Sterling to keep tabs on them. The very thought made him cringe, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Grant was trying to break away from the entanglement that Sterling had started. He did see a little independence from the young agent.

"Nate," Sophie's voice came from behind.

He turned as he took another swig.

"It's nearly one in the morning," Sophie said as she walked towards him.

"But not yet one," Nate replied.

She reached for the shallow glass and took it from him. She took a sip of it and sat it on the table nearby.

"You have been acting weird lately."

Nate rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck.

"Just a little stress. Moving does that to me," Nate remarked.

"Come to bed, please." Sophie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

Nate gave into the idea that sleep would be good.

_**The New Leverage HQ**_

_**The next day**_

Eliot and Hardison put into the place the multi-monitor screen on the wall.

"To the left," Parker said. "My left, Eliot."

"Damn it Parker!" Eliot shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, Eliot," Hardison said.

Eliot lifted the screen up and Parker tilted her head. He looked at her as she stepped back.

"Alright, now it looks like it's off centered," Parker said.

"Parker!" Hardison and Eliot grumbled.

Nate and Sophie walked in carrying lunch for the group. "Looks kind off centered."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Eliot remarked.

Nate looked over at Parker and she shrugged. Sophie stepped around the table and looked at the six large screens.

"No, I think it's alright." Sophie tilted her head. "Oh, I see now. Yes, you boys need o scoot the screens to the left. Parker, why didn't you see that before?"

"Because they only had one up when I came in."

"And you didn't think to tell us when we had more than one up?" Eliot asked. "Hardison, put it down. We're going to have to redo it anyway."

"Why don't you all sit down and have something to eat and we'll fix it afterwards," Sophie said. "We've brought something worth munching on."

Nate took a seat at the head of the table and looked at the team.

"So, are we going to let word of mouth know we have a new office or are we going advertise?" Hardison asked.

"Word of mouth," Nate said. "Don't want to hint to the wrong people."

Eliot pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Hillary and McCoy should be due in," Eliot said.

"I thought they were in New York," Nate remarked.

"Yeah, Hillary said that McCoy had an assignment that he figured would be done by the end of the week."

"What kind of assignment?" Nate asked as he became curious.

"I don't know she said some family heirloom was recovered in a case McCoy was working on months ago. There was a tip from the daughter," Eliot said. "Why?"

"No reason," Nate said reaching for a sandwich in the bag.

Sophie looked at him as he covered his curiosity with a simple reply of 'no reason.' It was a typical Nate response when he didn't want anyone to become suspicious. She looked at the office conference room.

"Well, I think this office will need a little touch up of paint. But other than that it's a fine set up," Sophie said with a smile. "Despite how much we have been screwed over on this, we do have one person to thank for."

"He who shall remain nameless," Nate chimed in.

Sophie looked at him and he looked at her.

"Don't give me that look," Nate said. "It was a joke."

"I like it," Eliot said.

"Eliot," Sophie said.

"What? He's screwed us over so many times that he doesn't deserve a name," Eliot said.

She rolled her eyes at him. She looked at Nate amused by the joke he made.

"Perhaps with him married now, it will change him," Sophie remarked. "I mean he did pay us for what we've done. And even though it took sometime here we are again. A new office and when we do get more funding we'll add more to it."

"Hopefully we won't have to blow this one up," Hardison muttered. "In memory of the old place may it rest in peace."

"Here, here," Sophie said.

"To new beginnings," Parker said.

"And strong family ties," a soft feminine voice came into the room.

They turned around and Eliot stood up. He walked over and hugged her. He looked at the team.

"Strong family ties," Nate said.

"Where's McCoy?"

"He's on his way. Had to send his report to the home office," Hillary said. "Look at this place, its amazing! You all really knew how to spend Ster…"

Eliot covered her mouth before she could finish saying Sterling's name.

"What?" She said pulling Eliot's hand from over her mouth.

"We don't say his name?"

"You're kidding?" She looked at the team and they shook their heads. "If you hate him that much how come you work with him when he has a case?"

"We get paid off the books by his boss, but the contract always is with him and his better half."

"Coleen, is a nice person," Hillary said.

Nate looked at Hillary and Eliot cocked his head to the side.

"What I say?"

"She's a nice person, huh?" Eliot questioned.

Nate stood up and walked over to Eliot and Hillary. Eliot looked at Nate and he stepped back.

"Can I have a word in private?" Nate asked Hillary.

"Sure."

Nate walked her out the room and down stairs. She looked at him and wrinkled her brow.

"That case, Agent McCoy was on in New York, what was it?"

"An heirloom recovery."

"You may be able to fool the team, but not me, Hillary." Nate looked at her dead in the eyes. "You were in New York with Agent McCoy for about three months now. One week was a lead that took you a week to find out it was a dead end. And the last few months were other cases that lead to this family heirloom.

"Mr. Ford, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You and agent McCoy were up in New York for an event, one you didn't want to tell Eliot about because it dealt with a certain Interpol agent. Tell me I'm wrong, Hillary."

Hillary became anxious and looked at Nate.

"Please, Mr. Ford, don't tell Eliot," Hillary pleaded.

Nate rubbed his head and shook his head.

"Please," she said.

Nate looked up at her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hillary, he can't be trusted. You have to understand that. You saw that with the DeVille case."

"Mr. Ford, if you saw what I saw it was a different side. I went to be Grant's support."

"Why?"

"Because Grant went against everything his mother told him to do."

"There is a reason for that," Nate said.

"No, you don't know Grant like I do. He looks up to his uncle."

"You realize that he's grooming him? He's using Agent McCoy to spy on us?" Nate looked at her.

"No, he's not." Hillary looked down at her hands. "He's telling him what not to do."

The door opened and Nate looked up to see Grant walk in. It sent shivers down his spine seeing his silhouette. Grant shut the door and glanced around the lobby area where they were.

"It's a nice place," Grant said.

Nate looked at Hillary and she pressed her lips tightly together. She walked to Grant and wrapped her arm around him.

"Agent McCoy." Nate looked at the young man.

"Mr. Ford," Grant said staring at Nate.

It was uncanny how much he realized all his movements, speech, style was an exact replica of Sterling. He hated the idea of keeping the knowledge of Grant's relationship to Sterling a secret from his team. But the pleading eyes of Hillary made him rethink.

"Your secret is safe with me, Hillary, but I can't promise that it will be for very long," Nate said. "Let's go join the others upstairs.

Nate turned on his heels feeling the urge to have a drink. It was the only way to keep Pandora's box closed. He glanced over as Hillary looked up at Grant. He gaze snapped over to Nate.

"Mr. Ford," Grant said.

"Don't worry, Agent McCoy, you are still just a man of the law to me. Anything beyond that is your business." Nate pushed open the glass door.

He looked at the team as they glanced up.

"Agent McCoy is here," Nate said forcing a fake smile on his face.

But there was one person he could never fool and she knew very well something nagged at his very thoughts, words, and anxious movements. She was _his_ better half.


	2. Is something wrong?

**Chapter II**

_**Corner Café **_

Nate sipped on a strong cup of coffee as he looked around the city. He was trying to avoid anymore suspicion that could blow the whistle on the young agent and the fact that Eliot's sister loves Grant.

"So, instead of alcohol you switched to coffee?" Sophie's voice came up behind him.

He looked over and smiled. She took a seat and grabbed his coffee from his hand. She pulled the top off and sniffed it.

"Nate?" Sophie said. "I knew there couldn't be just coffee."

She took a sip and swirled it around.

"Needs a little more whiskey in it," Sophie joked.

"I needed something to take the edge off. I promise that's all." Nate stole his cup back and took another sip. "Plus, we didn't put a bar in the office."

"We all agreed it would look a little unprofessional." She smiled as she looked at him. "So, there's something going on with you."

Nate looked at the knee grifter he depended on to keep him in check. She was his balance and confidence. Her hands reached over and grabbed his giving them a squeeze.

"Nate, I'm worried about you, since you came back from New York. You just took off and I didn't hear from you for a day or so. What happened?"

"I just had to confirm something with someone. Soph, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Nate. I can see it in your eyes. You're not yourself. And there's more of sharpness to your voice when certain subjects come up."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's start with pulling Hillary to the side," Sophie said.

"I had something to ask her about something."

"Nate, don't lie to me. The moment she said Agent Graham's name you and Eliot got on edge. Either you both know something and won't share or you know something that deals with Agent Graham."

Nate looked at Sophie and shook his head. He looked out into the busy streets and tried to avoid her ever prying eyes. If there was one person who could get a secret out of him it was Sophie. She just had that skill that opened up people.

"Soph, I don't want to talk about it. I am entitled to my thoughts and privacy. Could we drop it now?"

"Nate," she whispered.

She sighed and stood up.

"I'll be willing to listen when you are ready to open up to me. But until then I suggest drinking plain coffee until you have a clear head." Sophie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "See you back at the apartment."

She walked off and Nate watched her walk away. He sighed and turned back to find he wasn't alone at the table. He jumped a little to see someone he didn't care to see.

"Hello, Nate," Sterling said. "You really shouldn't drink."

Nate narrowed his eyes at Sterling.

"What do you want?" Nate said.

"Ah, that's always a good question coming from you," Sterling said as pulled his coat tight. "Why don't you tell your beloved team about, Agent McCoy? You obviously want too, but somehow don't have the heart too."

"That's pretty strange coming from you, Sterling. You used your own nephew as prop in your little mind game."

"Who said I was using him?" Sterling stood. "I'd listen to your voice of reasoning if I were you."

Nate looked at him and shook his head.

"This is still just a game for you isn't?"

Sterling chuckled and looked at Nate.

"A game? No, Nate, it's not real." Sterling smirked.

"Nate," Eliot's voice came from across the street.

Nate looked over at Eliot as he quickly dashed across the street. Nate turned and saw Sterling was gone. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Eliot as he came up to him.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Nate," Eliot said.

"Just the cool air. What's up?" Nate looked over at Eliot.

"I have to talk to you privately, without my sister and McCoy around," Eliot said pulling out a chair. "Got a minute?"

"Fire away." Nate ran his hands through his hair.

Eliot nodded and tucked his dark hair behind his ears. He looked at Nate still seeing paleness to his face.

"Sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Eliot. What did you want to talk about?"

Eliot leaned back into the iron back of the chair and nodded.

"My sister is hiding something. Something she's got sealed with an iron clasp. I don't know if it's me, but the other thing is McCoy he just is acting…"

"Yeah, Eliot, I don't know if you should be talking to me about this right now," Nate said as he stood up.

Eliot looked at him and stood up. He wrinkled his brow and watched Nate's eyes look around. He grabbed Nate by his jacket.

"She told you something, didn't she?" Eliot said.

"She told me nothing. A private matter that I can't discuss." Nate quickly made something up.

"One she can't discuss with her own brother?"

"Something that might need time to simmer on the back burner. Are we done?"

Eliot raised his brow.

"Sophie was right, you are acting strange." Eliot stepped back and looked at Nate. "You better quit drinking."

"I'm fine."

"No, you smell like whiskey, Nate. Quit it before it gets you." Eliot pointed to him and walked off.

_**Nate's Apartment: Late that Evening. **_

Nate heard Sophie go into the bathroom to shower. He warmed up the stove to make something light for dinner. He reached into the fridge and pulled out some salad fixings. Nate shut the fridge and turned around nearly dropping the head of lettuce and tomatoes.

"How did you get in?" Nate remarked.

"You act surprise," Sterling said.

"Get out!" Nate turned away and pulled a cutting board out from the cabinet.

He glanced up and saw Sterling leaned against the fridge.

"Stop burdening yourself with that deep dark secret you know about Agent McCoy. It won't hurt so much if you finally just say it out loud," Sterling said.

He reached for a glass of whiskey and took a sip of it. A smile curled on Sterling's lips as he walked around Nate's apartment.

"What do you want, Sterling?" Nate walked out the kitchen only to find him gone.

"Oh, you know," Sterling's voice came up behind him.

Nate narrowed his eyes and took a swing at him. Sterling stepped to the side and looked at him. Nate caught himself before falling to the ground. He looked over at Sterling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Nate. He clicked his tongue and walked towards Nate.

"You really should stop drinking, Nate. It's not very appealing and it makes you do stuff. Or start seeing things," Sterling chuckled.

"Nate," Sophie's voice came from the top of the stairs.

Nate glanced over in the direction of the iron rail stairwell.

"Yes?" he called.

"Have you started dinner yet?" Sophie asked.

Nate glanced over his shoulder to see he stood alone in the kitchen. He looked at the stove to see he had forgotten he turned it on.

"Not really," Nate replied as he walked towards the stove.

"Good, I was kind of thinking we could order out maybe instead. It's been a long day."

"I don't mind cooking," Nate said as he walked to the iron rail stairwell.

Sophie looked down from the top step. "I know, but I think it would be easier."

She stepped down the steps and came to the last one. She put her arms around Nate and looked at him.

"We could always go out," Nate suggested.

"No, let's just order out and have dinner here." She looked at him. "Nate, is something the matter, you're a little pale, like you've seen a ghost or something?


	3. Ring or No Ring

**Chapter III**

_**Nate's Apartment **_

"I'm fine, Soph. What do you want to have for dinner?" Nate looked up at her.

"Chinese sounds good." Sophie stepped down.

Nate gave a nod and made his way back to the kitchen. He searched around for the menus of the place they liked to order out from. He looked up and Sophie stood with her arms folded. There was a look of confusion that danced around in her eyes. She walked in and picked up the head of lettuce and tomatoes.

"What's really going on with you?" Sophie shut the fridge. "Don't tell me you are fine, Nate. I know you better than anyone."

She walked over to him as he pulled out two paper menus. He handed one to her and started looking at it to avoid from telling her. Although it was killing him not to talk to Sophie about what was bothering him.

"I was thinking we could order some Wonton soup and Mandarin Chicken." Nate looked at Sophie.

"Don't change the subject, Nate."

Nate reached for his phone and called the restaurant.

"Nate," Sophie said.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order." Nate walked away from the kitchen.

Of course he knew Sophie wouldn't give up so easily. He looked up and wrinkled his brow at the silhouette that leaned up against the wall. Nate turned away and looked at Sophie who stood just in the kitchen.

"You see, Nate, the more you avoid her, the more that you push away the only person who may be a little more forgiven," Sterling walked beside him.

"Yes, I'm still here," Nate said.

"Nate," Sophie said.

"Soph, hold on," Nate said.

"You keep hushing her she's not going to be forgive," Sterling said.

"Yes, I'd like an order Wonton soup and two orders of Mandarin Chicken," Nate said.

He glanced over to see Sterling standing next to Sophie. He looked at Nate and smiled.

"We both know that you are cracking slowly." Sterling said. "And the outcome will be catastrophic."

"Ah, thanks," Nate said.

He hung up and looked at Sophie standing there by herself. He wrinkled his brow and looked around.

"Who are you looking for, Nate?" Sophie asked.

"Ah, no one. What were you saying before?" Nate looked at her.

"I want to know what's bothering you. I know you said it's just stress from moving everything, but I don't believe you." Sophie walked to him and looped her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to keep ignoring me, Nate. I'm here to help you."

"Yes, Nate, she's trying to help," Sterling's voice came from behind.

"I'm just tired, not sleeping well."

"I know, you are up until one in the morning almost every night and up five hours later. Nate, that's not good. And you your drinking has increased." Sophie stroked his cheek. "Let me help."

The sudden knock on the door made Nate sigh with relief. He broke away from Sophie's concern embrace and went to answer the door.

"That was pretty fast," Nate said.

Nate opened the door and saw Hillary standing at his door.

"Hillary," he said.

"I need to speak with you, privately," Hillary said as she looked at Nate.

"Alright, let's go downstairs," Nate said. "Soph, I'm going downstairs."

"Alright." Sophie called.

They walked downstairs and into the bar. Hillary walked ahead of Nate towards a young woman and a small girl. Nate watched Hillary lift the six year old into her arms and turned to Nate.

"Nate, this is my daughter Ariel," Hillary said.

"Daughter?"

"She's Edward's and mine," Hillary said.

Nate looked at the other woman and pointed to her.

"Ariel's nanny," Hillary said.

"Nate, Edward's father is trying to take my daughter away from me," Hillary said. "Kelli, had been taking care of her until I could find a decent place to bring Ariel with me. But Howard DeVille has been hounding Kelli and I since Edward was killed. I need your help."

"Does, Eliot or Agent McCoy know?" Nate asked.

"Grant knows, Eliot doesn't," Hillary said.

"Hillary, I don't know what I can do, this is something that the law has to handle."

"Like Edward, his father is a very powerful man and knows people. He won't stop until he has Ariel."

"Why does he want your daughter, Hillary?"

"Because my daughter knows everything about Edward's off shore accounts, that even Interpol didn't know about."

"Which would mean…."

"We're keeping this under their noses," Grant's voice came.

Nate looked up and looked at Grant as he walked in. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked at Nate. Hillary put Ariel down and she ran to Grant. He picked her up and kissed her head.

"It's almost scary how you do that, Agent McCoy, you must have picked up from your uncle," Nate remarked.

Grant smirked and walked in.

"Same thing with that cocky little smirk."

"Well, you heard what Spencer said about that? It's a cocky inexperienced smirk that all agents have," Grant rephrase Eliot's words.

Nate looked at Grant and glanced around the busy bar. He was almost half heartily expecting to see Sterling file in. He didn't believe that Interpol did not know about DeVille's father going after the girl. Grant walked over to Hillary and Nate looked at the three of them. He could only see that the secrets kept coming.

"Alright, we'll bring it to the team tomorrow. But I'm not making promises." Nate looked at them.

_**Leverage HQ**_

Nate walked in and heard the pounding of hard work echoing throughout the office. He walked into the conference room and saw Eliot hanging the monitors on the way.

"Need a hand?" Nate said.

"No," Eliot said. "I got this."

Eliot lifted the screen and almost dropped it. Nate rushed over and caught the other side. Eliot looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Nate.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Nate," Eliot said. "About McCoy."

"What are you talking about?"

Nate slightly became nervous and Eliot looked at him.

"What makes you think I wouldn't find out or the team finding out about the little secret you've been sweating out?" Eliot raised a brow.

Nate looked away.

"McCoy is Sterling's nephew," Eliot said.

"Huh?"

"I did underestimate him, Nate," Sterling said walking into the office. "Your attack dog can sniff out a lie."

Nate looked at Eliot and Sterling. He wrinkled his brow at them.

"Nate, you thought that you could keep that from me. And you have balls hiding it from Sophie," Eliot said as he turned to him.

Nate smirked and looked at Sterling.

"This isn't real," Nate said.

"Why because you don't think I would have figured it out, Nate?" Eliot said. "That's really nice of you to say."

"Yeah, Nate, not very professional."

Nate backed off as Eliot and Sterling approached him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nate, wake, up!" he felt someone shaking him.

"Yeah, Nate wake up." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Rise and shine," Sterling said.

_**Nate's apartment**_

Nate opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around and saw he was lying on the couch in his apartment. He looked over and saw Sophie standing there.

"You were having a nightmare, Nate," Sophie said as she knelt down.

"Must be the mandarin chicken." Nate looked at her.

Sophie glanced down at the empty glass on the floor. She knelt down and stroked his head.

"Come on, let's get you in bed," Sophie said.

He got up and followed her up to the bedroom. He glanced around and just fell into the comforts of the bed. Sophie slid into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her head rested on his chest.

"Nate, stop pretending that there isn't anything wrong, I know you are hiding something from me. And I can't take this tip toeing around everything I say."

Nate closed his eyes and pulled her close.

"There are some things best left unsaid," Nate whispered.

_**Leverage HQ: The next day. **_

Nate walked into the office and heard the chatter in the conference room. He walked in and saw the team already waiting to be briefed.

"Well, I see you got the monitors on the wall," Nate mentioned.

"Took most of yesterday, but we did it," Eliot remarked. "Just have to fix a few holes that were made."

"Mostly by Eliot," Hardison said. "Do not give him a hammer when he's frustrated."

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot snapped.

"Hey, I was just saying," Hardison said.

"So, does it work?"

"Does it work? Nate, you are looking at the genius who hooked us up with the greatest technology that money can buy." Hardison stood up.

"Which means, he stole it," Parker said.

"Thank you, Parker." Nate sat down and looked at Hardison. "Proceed, we have a case."

Hardison nodded and turned on the monitor. Nate looked at the team and wrinkled his brow.

"Eliot, where's Hillary?" Nate asked. "And Agent McCoy?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from either one of them since yesterday afternoon." Eliot reached for his phone.

The phone rang and Hardison looked at the team.

"We now have a phone that we can answer from the computer. Shall I show you?" Hardison said.

Nate nodded and Hardison pressed the clicker. The feed came through the screen and the team looked up to see Eleanor.

"Eleanor?" Nate said.

He looked at the older woman and stood up.

"What can we do for you?"

"I know how much you dislike my son-in-law, but I believe some issues have come up." Eleanor said. "At 0900 hours, Interpol received a disturbing message that two of my agents went missing off the grid. They were last seen in pursuit of Arms dealer Ricardo Franco. Communication was cut on the Texas/Louisiana boarder."

"What does this have to do with Sterling?" Nate asked.

"He was one of the agents. And when I tried to contact my daughter she was not answering her phone."

Nate glanced over at Eliot.

"How can we help?" Nate asked.

"I'm sending you the last communication I had with Jim Sterling. And his last coordinates."

"Nate, we aren't equipped for this," Eliot whispered.

"Eleanor, I need a favor. Detective Spencer and Agent McCoy have also gone off the grid. Is it possible you can find me their coordinates?"

"Consider it done," Eleanor said. "Mr. Spencer, when was your last contact with your sister?"

"Last night around six," Eliot said.

"Alright," Eleanor said.

Nate glanced at Eliot as he stared at the screen.

"Coordinates are being sent to your phones. Do you think there could be a connection?" Eleanor looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Mr. Ford."

The feed was cut and Nate looked at Eliot.

"She said Texas/Louisiana border, why there?"

"I don't know, Eliot." Nate said.

_**Later that morning**_

Nate flipped through information Eleanor sent him. He looked around staring at the screen saver bouncing around the multi monitor screen. Nate was being served a full plate of trouble. Two cases that may or may not coincide with one another; either way he had to look at both.

"Why would someone kidnap two Interpol agents," Nate whispered.

"Think hard, Nate. We don't just piss you off," Sterling's voice came.

Nate glanced over and narrowed his eyes.

"Secrets don't keep friends," Sterling said walking over.

"Do you mind?" Nate said as he stood up.

"You can't wiggle your way out of this one, Nate," Sterling said. "You have to face the facts that sometimes who you think you are protecting people from the truth but it's really killing them."

"Says, the man who lies to get ahead of the game."

"Ah, there's the cynic," Sterling said with a smirk on his face. "You can't keep a secret locked up forever. It eats you alive from the inside out."

Nate looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He walked back to the table and sat down. His eyes scanned everything, but still there was nothing that stood out.

"What's missing?" Nate whispered.

"Try the truth," Sterling said.

Nate glanced up at him as he took a seat. He wrinkled his brow as he focused on Sterling's left hand.

"No, ring?" he whispered.

"Very astute," Sterling said, leaning forward. "Tell me more I must know."

Nate stood up and grabbed the clicker. He woke the computer up and flipped through the digital files that Eleanor sent. She had received some proof of life pictures. He zoomed onto Sterling. He squinted his eyes as he focused on his hand.

"There," Nate remarked.

"What is it exactly you are looking for?" Sterling asked.

"An heirloom," Nate said.

Nate reached for his phone and called the team back to the office. He glanced over to see he was a lone in the office.

"For once having hallucination was helpful," Nate remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: This really wasn't what I had planned for the story, but hey that's what happens when new ideas come. Hope you all keep reading. <strong>


	4. The Truth About McCoy

**Chapter IV**

_**Leverage HQ**_

The team filed in once more and Nate looked at them all. He had a break through, but he didn't know exactly how to explain it.

"It's a long story to explain everything, but our case and this case tied together."

"What case?" Sophie asked.

"Come on team, Hillary's case?"

Eliot wrinkled his brow at Nate. Sophie stood up and walked over to him.

"Nate, what are you talking about?"

"Sophie, last night Hillary stopped by. I went downstairs to talk to her." Nate looked at her.

"You went downstairs to have a drink."

Nate shook his head. "No, there was a knock on the door."

"That was the food. Nate, are you alright?" Sophie light touched his head.

"I'm fine," Nate sighed and looked at the screen.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sterling smirking. He looked back at Sophie as she grabbed his hand. He couldn't have been a hallucination. He had seen the little girl and Agent McCoy had come in.

"What's the break through?" Eliot asked.

"It's an heirloom," Nate said. "Eliot, your sister said that McCoy had been working on an heirloom case, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if Hillary was trying to tell you something."

Eliot shrugged. "She could have been. But what?"

Nate clicked the picture and focused once more on the wedding band on Sterling's hand. He pointed to the design.

"Not, your typical wedding band," Nate said. "This type of ring has a special engraving on it."

"How can you tell? The picture is too fuzzy to actually see it." Eliot said.

"What kind of engraving?" Parker asked.

"Phrases that have a confession of love, it's called a Posy Ring. These rings were popular between the fourteenth and eighteenth centuries. I've seen some that were also said to have a special meaning that only relates to the family. Usually the Posy Ring was given to the bride by the bridegroom," Sophie said.

"Why would Sterling have one?" Eliot asked.

"That's what we have to figure out," Nate said.

Eliot sighed and stood up.

"What about my sister and McCoy, what do they have to do with it? They maybe both persons of the law, but who would want them?" Eliot looked at Nate.

Nate shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know," Nate said.

"Oh, come on, Nate, this would be the perfect time to tell them," Sterling said.

Nate looked up in the far corner of the room and stared at him. Sophie looked at him and slightly looked in the direction he was staring at.

"Nate, what are you looking at?" Sophie grabbed his arm.

He blinked and looked at her.

"Why go through all this trouble just for a ring?" Eliot asked.

"I don't know, Eliot. But maybe there is a reason why Sterling has it. And why someone maybe wants it."

"But Eleanor said that they were in pursuit of an Arms Dealer." Sophie looked at the picture. "Unless someone knew exactly where he was going to be."

"Inside job?" Parker asked.

Nate rubbed his head and looked in the corner.

"No,Family," Nate said.

"Ah, there's the Nate, we all love," Sterling said. "You're using that head of yours. Go on."

Nate glanced at his team as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and looked over at Hardison.

"How good are you with finding genealogy?"

"Seriously, Nate, you still have to ask that question? I can find you almost anything." Hardison said.

"Good, I need everything you can find about Sterling and his better half." Nate smiled. "Once you have that Hardison, I think we could use a trip to London."

He looked at the team and Eliot glanced at him.

"Once again we're getting screwed by Sterling, great job, Nate. How about my sister?"

"We'll find her."

The phone rang and Nate looked Hardison as he lifted the clicker. The feed came through and to their surprise Grant sat there.

"Agent McCoy," Nate said.

"Where's my sister McCoy?" Eliot said.

"Hillary is fine," Grant said.

"You look like you got in a fight and lost, Agent McCoy," Nate said.

"Hillary and I got a call from Eleanor Graham. She read us in about the two Interpol agents that are being held captive." Grant looked at them.

"Where are you?" Nate asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm on a secure line to hopefully keep as a life line. All I know is this isn't anyone that randomly selected these two."

Nate glanced over at Eliot as he narrowed his eyes at him. He knew something was up and Nate probably couldn't keep tip toeing around the topic.

"Sterling's ring, what is it?" Nate asked.

"It's the missing heirloom that I had been tracking down for months now. The daughter of the owner who it once belonged too gave me the tip."

Nate raised his head as he understood.

"So, what's so special about it?"

"It's a key to the family wealth. A king's wealth as so to speak. But of course back when this ring was made the inheritance was passed to the first born son."

Nate nodded.

"It's an inheritance ring. Given to son who would give this ring to his bride. At the ceremony when they say their vows the rings are exchanged. There for it would always remain in the hands of the original family member." Sophie stood up.

"Exactly."

"So the family crest should be on it," Sophie said. "Perhaps this is more than a family feud. Inside the family circle."

"Exactly," Grant said.

Nate looked at Sophie and looked at the team.

"Is there any way you can get us a closer look at Sterling's ring?"

Grant looked at him.

"Agent McCoy?"

"I'll see how close I can get."

"Wait you're there?" Eliot remarked.

"Yes, Spencer, I'm where the fun is…aren't you jealous?" Grant looked at him.

"When I see you next time, I'm going to kick your ass and make those bumps and bruises you have look like paper cuts."

"Can't wait," Grant said.

The feed ended and Nate looked away.

"Well, progress is being made, I think it's time we make a quick stop to New York," Nate said. "From there will determine if a trip to London is necessary."

"Why New York?"

"I'll fill you along the way." Nate walked towards the glass door. "Pack warmly."

Nate walked out the office and headed towards the stairwell door.

"Nate, wait," Sophie said.

He turned and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Sophie said.

"Well, we're going to New York."

Sophie shook her head and folded her arms. He wrinkled his brow and sighed.

"I think you need to tell her now," Sterling said. "There's a time bomb that's ticking away before forgiveness is too far gone."

Nate took a deep breath.

"Let's go get some coffee," Nate said as he pushed the door opened.

_**Corner Café **_

Nate sat down in the iron back chairs and looked at Sophie. She sipped the warm tea as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"I haven't been honest with you, Soph," Nate said.

"I know," Sophie said. "So, start now and redeem yourself."

Nate looked at her as she smiled. He glanced over to the left and saw Sterling staring at him. He shook his head and turned back to her.

"This case isn't exactly the easiest one we've had. And we've been through several of them. But this one has a secret much greater than the one we're searching for."

"Nate?"

"When I went to New York, it was because I found something out. I found out that there was a little more to Agent McCoy than he led on."

"You don't trust him?"

"I can't trust him, but in this case I have to. Remember how I told you that Agent McCoy slipped up in London?"

"Yeah?"

"I put it all together that day I left for New York."

Sophie looked at him. He looked down at the warmth escaping from the cup in the form of smoke. He slowly lifted it up.

"It was all there we just didn't want to believe it. But when I rethought everything I saw it just rolled out in front of me."

"Stop delaying, Nate, tell her already. I'm ready to see her shock," Sterling stood behind Nate.

Nate looked at Sophie. "Agent McCoy is Sterling's nephew."

"What?" Sophie looked at Nate. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"Cause I had to see if he was like Sterling. And I'm sorry to say he's an exactly copy. There's no redemption for that one."

"So, Sterling is spying on us with his nephew."

"That's how Agent McCoy found us. That's why his uncanny characteristics are like Sterling's."

"So, that's how you knew that this heirloom thing was family. And what Agent McCoy said?"

"There's a jealous family member in the family circle of Sterling. He's had the ring this whole time and probably made someone very angry with him. They hired someone to find out his location and made it look like he and the other agent were kidnapped by Franco. Agent McCoy and Hillary were addressed by Eleanor to go into negotiate, but they too got a surprise visit. Someone from the family wants them to side."

"So, why suddenly now does his crazed family want the ring?"

"Well, if I'm correct and Hadison will confirm it…Sterling will be the last male. Unless."

"Agent Graham has a boy."

"First born son, kept with tradition." Nate looked at Sophie as she nodded. "The unborn heir. Talk about a family secret. We need to find Agent Graham too."

"So, let's go steal the Sterling name," Sophie said with a smile.

"That a girl," Nate said.

Nate lifted up his coffee and tapped hers.

_**Leverage HQ**_

They walked into the office and Hardison looked at them.

"You need to see this. You wonder how Jim Sterling was able to give us that money for the office. Lots of money in a private account, he's been holding out on everyone."

Nate sat down and looked at the screen.

"Of course this is all in Pounds, so with the current worth of the dollar to the Pound and Euro it maybe a little more than what it appears. And the only withdraws from the account would be the check he wrote out to us." Hardison highlighted the transaction.

"Who else's name is on the account?"

"Recent names would be his better half's and Olivia's."

Nate rubbed his chin and Hardison looked at Nate.

"Why would he put his daughter's name on the account?"

"He can do whatever he wants he's soul keeper of this vast fortune." Hardison looked at Nate. "And there's one more thing."

"Maybe Sterling was trying to break tradition. Sterling wouldn't let his daughter not have any of the money. And then of course his and Agent Graham's child; it's a boy he'll do something split that money up." Sophie looked at Nate.

"You really believe Sterling has a heart," Hardison looked at Sophie.

"He's not going to screw over his daughter, Hardison. What kind of father would do that for tradition? Especially since he did go to rescue her."

Hardison looked at Sophie and shrugged. He turned back to the screen and flipped the genealogy.

"I did a little digging around the family tree and this was a red flag for me. He's got an older sister. Elizabeth Jane Sterling who got married to Robert George McCoy. They have two son's Luke McCoy and Grant McCoy. Coincidence, I think not. Star child and groomed to be the next big thing for politics. He had a full scholarship to Oxford University, but decided to come State side to finish school at Harvard. He applied for citizenship two years before he graduated Harvard and became a citizen at the end of his senior year. Now why would someone want to become an FBI agent here when he's got a good life back in jolly good England? I mean his parents were wealthy and providing."

"He was following Sterling," Nate said.

Hardison looked at Nate.

"Don't tell me you already knew about this and didn't decide to tell us, Nate?"

"Oh, he knew alright," Eliot's voice entered the room.

Nate and Hardison looked over at Eliot. He didn't look happy as he stormed in.

"But the question is why he didn't tell us we had a mole in our group?" Eliot said.

Nate stood up and looked at Eliot as he crossed his arms.

"Because…"

"Grant isn't Sterling," Sophie's voice came from behind. "Look at what the kid has gone through the last few years. He had it all back home, but chose to come here to start his own life."

"He's still related to Sterling, that makes him just as bad," Eliot remarked.

"So, I was right," Parker said.

They all turned and looked at Parker sitting at the table.

"How long have you been sitting there, Parker," Nate said.

"Not long," Parker said. "So, why are we taking this case?"

"We still have a team member in a danger zone and we're not letting a family feud keep her there," Nate said.

Eliot looked at Nate.

"My sister is dating McCoy, that's like spitting in my face. We're getting my sister out of there and that's the end of it. Let McCoy and Sterling save themselves." Eliot spat.

"Eliot, your sister cares about McCoy. You and McCoy may not see eye to eye, but…"

"I always knew there was a reason I didn't like him and that explains it," Eliot sighed. "If I knew I wouldn't have let that go on. Now, I'm going to do what I said I would."

"But you didn't know five years ago," Sophie said.

"So, what's your point?" Eliot said. "I didn't like him before. He always had that cockiness that never went away."

"Sounds familiar," Hardison mumbled.

"Shut up, Hardison!"

"Hey, I'm stating the facts."

"No one asked you too." Eliot folded his arms. "Damn it, Nate!"

"Do you see why I didn't tell anyone this?" Nate said looking at Sophie.

Sophie sighed.

"You knew too?" Eliot looked at Sophie.

"No, Nate just told me."

"Can we focus?" Nate asked.

"I'm not working this case, Nate, I can't do it. I'll find a different way to save my sister, but helping McCoy and Sterling out of a tight one, I can't bring myself to do it."

Eliot stood up and walked out the glass door. Nate glanced at the others.

"Anyone else want to do the same?" Nate said. "Feel free to walk out the door, but there's more trouble that waits just around the corner."

"Like you said, Nate, we have a team member in there. She comes first," Hardison said.

"Yeah, I like her," Parker said.

"Alright, we'll just have to do this without Eliot. So, pack your bags let's head to New York we have one person that may know a little more."


	5. The Second Ring

**Chapter V**

_**New York: Sterling's home: **_

_**5:00pm **_

Nate and Sophie walked up to the front door. Nate looked around for any thing that might be suspicious. His gaze looked at Sophie as she seemed a little confused why they were at Sterling's home in the first place.

Nate knocked and stepped away from the door.

"Do you really think Olivia will know anything? Sterling might give her just enough information that she's knows the truth, but enough to keep her safe. He's kind of like that, Nate," Sophie said.

"Agent McCoy gave hints. He said he was tipped by the daughter of the owner who it once belonged to gave me the tip. The ring is a family ring, Sterling's the owner of the ring and Olivia is the daughter."

"Yes, but, Nate, that doesn't mean she knows anything about her family's long time fight over a ring." Sophie looked at him.

The door opened and Nate and Sophie looked over.

"Mr. Ford, Ms. Sophie, What are you two doing here?" Olivia asked, half heartily with excitement. "My dad isn't here and neither is Coleen."

She looked around them and wrinkled her brow. Her gaze fell back to Nate's and Sophie's.

"Something's happened to them hasn't it?" Olivia asked.

"We've actually come to talk to you, Olivia. About the ring your father wears for his wedding band."

Olivia slightly raised her chin as she stood straight and Nate watched her nervousness. It was the exact gesture Sterling did when he hit a nerve. She stepped to the side and invited them in. He watched as she checked to make sure they weren't followed.

"You know something, don't you?" Nate asked.

Olivia hushed Nate and pointed to the office. She led them to Sterling's office in the small hallway adjacent to the front.

They walked in and watched as she shut the door and locked it. She turned and walked over to Sterling's desk and sat down in the chair. Nate leaned against the edge of the desk and looked at her.

"Dad's in trouble isn't he?" Olivia said.

Sophie walked over to her as she opened a file.

"Just in a tight spot," Sophie said.

Olivia looked at Sophie and sighed. She headed towards a picture frame sitting on a bookshelf. Olivia opened the back of the frame and pulled out the picture. Her hands flipped it over and she looked at the picture of herself and Sterling.

"It's an heirloom that's been in our family for generations," Olivia said. "Dad got it from his father and so forth. He told my grandfather that he would keep the tradition alive, this was several years ago. But that tradition ended with him and will die with him unless…"

"Coleen has a boy, the Sterling name lives on," Sophie said.

"But Dad had other things in mind for the inheritance. He might have told my grandfather one thing, but he's going to do another. My father wants to take care of me and the family. He did name someone else in case something does happen. But they would have to take care of us first."

"So, is there anyone who might not be happy about this?" Nate asked.

Olivia walked over and handed the picture to Sophie.

"No, I don't think so. If anyone might be unhappy about this it's my Aunt who didn't get a dime of the inheritance. Dad and my aunt never got a long, but no reason for her to cause trouble for anyone in the family."

"What about your aunt's husband?"

"No, he's got money, my aunt and cousins are taken care of," Olivia remarked. "Why do you think it was family?"

"Hardison, can you confirm that?"  
>"Robert G. McCoy is swimming in a constant cash flow. He's got no reason to hold a grudge against Sterling."<p>

Sophie looked at the picture look for something that might stick out. Nate looked at it and stared at the book in Sterling's hand.

"Dad said the picture was where the secret was kept." Olivia looked at them.

"There's got to be something we're missing," Nate said. "Maybe it's not the picture."

He walked to the book shelf and stared at the books. He reached for one book that did stick out. Nate reached for the tattered leather back book and pulled it out. He smiled staring at the gold lettering and opened the book.

"The classics never die," Nate said, holding a copy of _The Canterbury Tales._

He flipped to the middle of the book and stared at the wooden box that fit perfectly where someone carved out the pages. He turned to Sophie and she looked at the cherry wood box.

"The crest on the box, Nate," Sophie remarked.

Olivia walked over and Nate flipped the book over and let the box rest in his hand. He opened it and stared at a leather pouch. He wrinkled his brow and reached for the leather pouch. He looked at Olivia as she became curious to know what was in the pouch.

"Here," Nate said presenting her the pouch.

Olivia glanced up at him and took the pouch. "Aren't you curious?"

"I am, but he's not my family," Nate said.

She undid the pouch and turned it over. What slipped out only made their case become a little stranger. Sophie looked at Nate as he lifted up a ring.

"What is going on?" Nate stared at it.

"Another ring?" Sophie examined.

"What does this mean?" Olivia asked.

Nate shook his head and stared at the ring. The ring's design was just like the one Sterling had. Nate looked at Olivia as she seemed slightly confused by why there was a second ring.

"Hey, Nate, there's someone pulling up to Sterling's house. A black Sedan with a government license plate," Hardison said.

"Alright, thanks, Hardison," Nate said.

"Nate, I got a bad feeling." Sophie grabbed his hand.

"Olivia, can you hold on to this?" Nate said.

Olivia nodded and Nate handed her the ring.

"Parker, behind the house is an alley way. Pull up there and get Olivia somewhere safe. She has the ring."

"Alright," Parker said.

"Olivia, go out the back way. I'll handle the visitors." Nate shuffled her out the office.

He turned to Sophie and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Nate, don't do anything stupid, please," Sophie said.

"I won't. Make sure Olivia gets out. I got this." Nate kissed her head.

She followed after Olivia and Nate looked around and took a deep breath. He pushed things around the office creating a scene. He heard the front door being pushed open.

"Nate, get out of there," Hardison said.

"It's too late; make sure Sophie and Olivia are safe." Nate said.

He took a deep breath and waited for only seconds before they came to the office. Nate smiled a little and the two men in three piece suits stood pointing guns at him.

"Yeah I know this looks bad, guys, but trust me it's not what it looks like," Nate said.

They approached him and Nate put up his hands. One pulled a pair of cuffs and cuffed him. He looked at them and stared at the expensive suits that they both had.

"Not, government, Hardison," Nate mumbled.

"Breaking and entering is illegal," someone said from behind.

They turned around and before they had a chance to fire their guns at the unexpected visitor, they were down. Nate looked down at them and glanced up.

"I knew you'd come back, Eliot," Nate said.

Eliot grabbed the keys and undid the cuffs.

"I'm still pissed at you for not telling us about McCoy," Eliot said. "We're going to have a serious talk about keeping secrets, Nate."

"I look forward to it, but can we finish this case before their friends come around?" Nate said.

Eliot nodded and they walked out the front door and Nate glanced around. Eliot narrowed his eyes and looked at Nate.

"Don't say anything, Eliot," Nate said.

They stared at the surrounded house with guns pointed at them.

"There are ten out here and another six out back," Eliot said.

"How do you know?" Nate looked at him.

"I just know," Eliot remarked.

Nate and Eliot lifted their hands up staring at them. It was then that someone came up behind them and knocked them out.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Nate, wake up." Someone patted his cheek.

He moaned and opened his eyes. He saw Grant in front of him and he jumped up.

"Easy," Grant said.

"Where am I?" Nate asked.

Grant stepped back and Nate looked around the brick room. "It's some abandoned office building."

"What's going on?" Nate asked looking him dead in the eye.

"First, let me apologize for the bump on the head. I had to make it look real, plus I needed to get you and Eliot inside somehow." Grant said. "Second, my brother is the one behind all this."

Nate wrinkled his brow and Grant sighed.

"Luke is my older brother by two years," Grant said.

"Older brother?" Nate questioned.

Nate rubbed his head and cursed.

_"Because Grant went against everything his mother told him to do."_

_ "There is a reason for that." _

_ "No, you don't know Grant like I do. He looks up to his uncle."_

_ "You realize that he's grooming him? He's using Agent McCoy to spy on us?" Nate looked at her. _

_ "No, he's not." Hillary looked down at her hands. "He's telling him what not to do."_

It was like a rush of finally putting everything together. Nate looked away as he shook his head as he put two and two together.

"It makes sense now," Nate moaned. "It wasn't just about the inheritance. It was also about the ring and what it represented."

Grant pulled up a chair and looked at Nate.

"Second ring? Backup plan? "

Nate glanced up at Grant to see confusion in the younger man's eyes. Nate stood up and stumbled, but regained his footing. He walked towards the sealed window and looked out. He glanced over at Grant.

Grant stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked around the room and lightly ran his hand through his hair.

"Apparently this was a big family secret than we thought." Nate looked around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked

"The tradition is that the first son gets the ring and the vast fortune. So, it was only right that Sterling got the vast fortune, but he has a daughter. Which would means that the tradition dies with him. But then there is the possibly that Agent Graham could have a boy, which would continue it. But Sterling didn't want to continue the tradition. But he wasn't going to let everyone suffer. He was going to take care of _his _family." Nate turned to Grant once more.

"Alright, so who does the second ring belong too?" Grant asked

_"But Dad had other things in mind for the inheritance. He might have told my grandfather one thing, but he's going to do another. My father wants to take care of me and the family. He did name someone else in case something did happen. But they would have to take care of us first." _

Nate pointed to him. Grant wrinkled his brow and pointed to himself.

"Yup, it didn't make sense until now." Nate walked over. "Hillary told me that you looked up to Sterling. He treated you like you were his own. You were _his_ family. And he took you under his wing. That's why you came State side. And you went up against everything your mother said. But I don't know quite what it was that you went against. Maybe you didn't want to be groomed into a Politian. You wanted to be free of making your own decisions."

"Jim and I are not exactly cut from the same cloth, Nate. Yes, I look up to him, but we're nothing alike."

"On contrary, you two are exactly alike. And I think that's why he chose you to take care of everyone. Sterling doesn't do anything without a backup plan."

Grant leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. It was a lot of information to process and Nate knew that. He took a seat in the wooden chair and waited.

"How did you know in the first place?" Grant asked.

"Know what?"

"That I was Jim's nephew?"

"Just like that. When we first met you Parker's constant comments about how much you were _just _like Sterling, you mentioned that you didn't know if you should take that as a compliment or insult. You gave it away several times especially when we were in London. You didn't address Sterling in a professional manner. You addressed him as Jim. What I didn't understand was why you didn't tell us? I knew why he did it, but why not tell us right away?"

Grant looked down at his feet and glanced back Nate.

"Would you have helped me if you knew?" Grant asked. "I mean you obviously hate him for whatever reason, so why help his nephew? But there's got to be some redeeming qualities that makes things a little more friendlier."

"That's a shade of grey, McCoy," Nate said with a smirk. "But I don't think it was all Sterling who pointed you in the right direction."

Grant nodded.

"Hillary was pretty persistent that I find Eliot. She wanted to be reunited with him because it was _always_ her big brother who took care of her. I did my best, but in the end I made a deal with Jim. I kept my job as Hillary's handler if I gave him DeVille. She still needed to testify, but I got to stay close to Hillary and Jim got the case that would also give his career a boast." Grant smirked a little and glanced out the window.

"So, you gave up a case because family asked you too, but you also did it because you got something out of it. You get to always keep your eye on the woman you're in love with."

Grant's gaze snapped towards Nate.

"It takes one to know one. That's for any man really," Nate remarked.

"He asked me that night after I met with you and your team. How close am I willing to get for someone that has already made the job worthwhile?"

"How close are you willing to get?" Nate asked.

"As close as I can get."

Nate nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't put his full trust in Grant, but it was all going to take time. And for him to prove that he was trust worthy was now. They needed to get out.

"So, how do we get out of the predicament?" Nate asked.

_**Author Notes: I hope this clears up some things that dealt with the issue with Grant's case with the heirloom. If anything is not clear feel free to review and I'll write back. But there are things that will late be explained. I try not to leave a smoking gun. Keep reading and find out what happens. **_


	6. Looks Up to Him

**Chapter VI**

Grant smiled and reached into his pocket and slipped an ear piece in his ear. He turned it on and Nate looked at him.

"You son of a bitch, McCoy!" Eliot shouted in his ear. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I knew you wouldn't have shut up by now. I got, Nate. Are you ready?"

"You think I'm waiting around here for nothing, McCoy?" Eliot snapped. "I've seen five guys pass by since you left."

Nate looked at Grant. "What's the plan?"

"Give me your ear bug and let me fix it. Luke is blocking the transmission so you can't contact anyone. But I know how to work around it."

Nate pulled out his ear bug and Grant pulled out a pair of tweezers to work on it. He cracked it open and made a few switches of the small wires. He handed it back to Nate.

"Alright, we're back online," Nate said.

"Welcome back," Nate," Eliot said. "Can I hit someone now?"

"I figured you'd be ready to do that. But do me a favor and leave Agent McCoy in one piece, we need him for awhile." Nate glanced over at the younger man.

Grant opened the door and looked over at Nate. He gave a nod to follow him.

"Spencer, we're on our way." Grant reached into his coat pocket to check something.

Nate looked around the decrepit building that looked like it had seen its prime years ago. He listened for sounds around that he could identify where they were. His eyes stared at the bare flooring that once was covered in carpet.

"Where exactly are we, McCoy?"

"Where we are now is the office part of an old factory warehouse. It's been closed for over three decades. Below us is the actually factory floor. We're still in New York though. Just away from the bustle of the city," Grant said as he continued to lead him down the long hallway.

"So, why are you helping your brother?" Nate asked.

"I'm not, I'm letting him think I am," Grant said. "Luke isn't the brightest. But he's become our mother's favorite."

"You were cut off weren't you?" Nate asked.

Grant stopped and looked at Nate. "For several years now. I lived on the piss poor salary as a waiter to keep myself in school over in Oxford. I bunked with several college friends while I finished my first year. I was on wits end to figure out what I was going to do next."

"How did you end up State side?" Nate looked at the brown eyed young man.

"Jim came to London. He was as you know an insurance investigator. A priceless Monet had been stolen and there was a lead that someone might have seen one on the London black market."

"You gave him the lead," Nate remarked.

"I worked under a shady character and he was always doing back door deals. I just followed my gut. And I called the only person I knew could handle this." Grant ran his hands through his hair. "Long story short, he was my saving grace. He paid my way to New York from there came to Boston. I lived on a student visa and went to Harvard and lived with the only family that gave a damn about me."

"How'd your family take that?" Nate folded his arms.  
>"I recall very little about that day. I remember that I packed up all my things and mother kept telling me he's going to turn around and kick me out like he did to her before she got married. That was the last time I had heard from my mother. Jim tried to patch things up with her, but she refused to even speak to him. I just don't understand how can someone do that to their own flesh and blood?"<p>

"Some people aren't happy people and they feel they have to make someone else just as unhappy to actually feel better." Nate looked up and over Grant's shoulder. "Maybe we should keep moving. I thought I heard someone."

Grant looked over his shoulder.

"This is the part where I really need you to listen to me, Nate," Grant said.

"Nate, McCoy, I just saw someone go up the stairwell. You two need to get out of there," Eliot remarked.

"About to do that," Grant muttered.

The sounds of footsteps were heard from down the hall. They were traveling quickly and Grant reached once more into his coat pocket.

"I'm going to give you my gun, I need you to make this look real as possible," Grant said.

He pulled out the FBI issued gun and Nate looked at him.

"Trust me," Grant said.

"Nate, Grant, get out of there," Eliot remarked.

"Hey you two!" the deep voices came from down the hall.

Nate quickly grabbed the gun and Grant raised his hands in the air.

"Hey, easy there," Grant said. "I told you I'd cooperate. Put the gun down."

Nate fired a shot at the dangling light and it fell to the ground.

"Back off or I'll kill him!" Nate shouted. "I will shoot him!"

"Put your gun down!" one of the men approached aiming his gun.

Nate took a deep breath.

"Eliot, how fast can you get up here?" Nate mumbled.

"Already on my way, Nate. Hold them off without getting shot."

"Easier said than done."

Grant slowly put his hands down and Nate pointed the gun to him. Grant stepped back and Nate followed.

"Guys, let him go, if one of us goes it should be me," Grant said.

"Grant, I've got Luke in view. He's got Sterling and Coleen," Hillary's voice came through the ear pieces.

"I thought you said they were in the building?" Nate muttered.

"Apparently I was wrong."

"Damn it, McCoy! How and the hell are we suppose to get them now?"

"I'm thinking." Grant looked at Nate. "Don't take this the wrong way, Nate."

Grant threw a punch and kicked the gun out of Nate's hand. He grabbed it. He pointed it at him and Nate narrowed his eyes as he recovered from the impulsive move.

"If there's one thing I did learn about family; is not to put your trust in just anyone." Grant narrowed his eyes and turned around firing two shots each in the men's hands.

They dropped their guns and Grant looked over at their shoulders.

"Anytime, Spencer," Grant said.

Nate looked over and saw Eliot standing behind the anguishing men. They turned and looked over their shoulders and Eliot smirked.

"This is what happens when you try to keep me down," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

Grant turned to Nate.

"Don't tell me, you had that planned all along too?" Nate remarked

They walked around the two men Eliot was having a field day hitting. "Eliot, I think they get the point."

Eliot kicked one in the face and wiped his hands onto his shirt.

"Not bad, McCoy, for pulling that one out your ass," Eliot remarked.

"You think I'm just some agent that has a gun for show don't you?" Grant looked at Nate and Eliot.

"Yeah, kind of." Both nodded

"I've been shot and beaten by tougher guys than you, Spencer. I may be in White Collar, but you got crooks that are just as violent as the ones in the Organize Crime division that I have to deal with. It's not all pretty people." Grant looked at them.

"Maybe he's a little different than Sterling after all." Eliot looked at Nate.

Grant raised his brow at the mention of Sterling's name.

"Did I say something to _offend_ you, McCoy?" Eliot asked.

"Alright, you two are really going to have to deal with these issues later. Right now we have to get Sterling and Coleen." Nate walked ahead of them. "So, McCoy, how do we retrieve them?"

Grant stopped and looked at Nate as he stood there waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. My brother doesn't plan he just does."

"Brother?"

"You mean there's another weasel?"

"Older brother." Grant shot Eliot a glare. "He wants something Sterling has."

"That would mean that he knows about the second ring. And he knows that Sterling chose you over him," Nate said. "He wants the inheritance."

Grant looked at Nate and wrinkled his brow.

"We need to get in touch with the others. Your brother is going after the only other person that is on the account."

"Olivia," Grant said.

"He has two of the three. That's why he sent you to Sterling's. He knew that Sterling had three signers for the account."

"How would he have known?" Grant looked at both of them.

Nate shook his head and Eliot folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter how he did it, the matter now is that we have two Interpol agents in danger. Not to mention my little sister is spying on them. If she gets caught she's in danger too."

"Alright, calm, Eliot, we'll get all three out. But we're going to need to head back to Sterling's so we can regroup. McCoy, I need you to find some way to get us in contact with the others. The sooner I can get in touch with the team the sooner we can save them."

_**Sterling's Home: Late Evening. **_

Nate and Eliot sat at the kitchen table as Grant went to work in getting in touch with his contacts.

"So, what's the story?" Eliot asked. "Why is McCoy following Sterling around like a little lost puppy?"

"Inheritance," Nate said.

"But what happens if Agent Graham has a bouncing baby boy, does McCoy get the boot?" Eliot asked.

"No, Sterling made sure that this inheritance tradition ended with him. And he didn't mean when he kicked the bucket. He wanted to make sure his family was taken care of. But he wanted to make sure Grant was taken care of too. Despite how we feel about Sterling, that young man looks up to him like his own father. Which at this time Sterling is the only father he's has. McCoy's been cut from anything that relates to the McCoy name. Sterling knew that and he took McCoy under his wing."

"Which would also mean that there is a first born son." Eliot looked at Nate. "Do you think Sterling planned that?"

"I have no doubt that he did," Nate said.

"Does this still mean I have to make nice?" Eliot remarked. "I mean he after all is Sterling's nephew."

"Eliot, you didn't even know he was related to Sterling until this case. So, you can't penalize him for that….and he's not that bad. I don't think your sister would be in love with someone like him if she saw something she didn't like." Nate looked at Eliot. "Plus, just because he's related to Sterling, doesn't mean he's going to be Sterling."

Eliot twitched and sighed.

"Not holding anything against him yet, but we have some issues."

"You'll work it out."

Eliot sighed

"He really loves my sister?"

"A lot. He traded a case to stay close to her. That's sacrifice, that case would have made him director if he kept it. But he had a better offer." Nate smiled. "Maybe Sophie was right after all. Marriage does change someone."

"So, does a baby," Eliot said.

"I got connection," Grant's voice called from the office.

Nate and Eliot rushed into the disarray in the office that had been created by Nate. He looked at Grant as he sat at the computer ready to connect.

"It may be a little shaky, but it should patch us through," Grant said.

"Let's hear it." Nate leaned against the desk.

"Ah there may be a sharp sound." Grant pressed enter.

There was a sharp piercing shriek that usually meant someone else was on the same frequency.

"Damn it, McCoy!" Eliot hit the back of the chair

"I warned you, Spencer."

"Wait, I hear something." Nate gave Grant's shoulder a pat. "It's weak, but I can hear something. And it's gone."

"Why don't we just call the office?" Eliot asked.

"We don't have a secure line in here. I checked that first, but someone clipped the line."

"How did they know which line to clip?" Eliot looked at Grant.

Grant glanced at him and raised a brow.

"You don't think I did it?" Grant asked.

"I didn't say anything, but while we're on the subject of a guilty conscious, how about you tell me why you gave up the case to Sterling?"

"What case?"

"DeVille case."

"Eliot, now's not the time."

"What? I want to hear it from him not from you. It means more," Eliot said with a smile.

"What's he talking about?"

"The L word and Hillary," Nate said. "Eliot isn't quite blunt expect for when he doesn't like something."

Nate looked at Grant as the young agent hesitated to tell Eliot that he actually loved Hillary.

"I love your sister, Spencer. In fact I want to marry her," Grant said.

"The hell you are going to marry her, McCoy. My sister just got out of a very abusive relationship."

"Which led her to have an affair with me," Grant said.

Eliot's brow twitched and he narrowed his eyes.

"Again these issues you two have can wait until we can finish this case, gentlemen. McCoy, can you try anything else?"

Grant took a deep breath and stared at the computer. "I can try to patch you into the FBI feed, but that can be risky. I don't need someone tipped off."

"Can you give me enough time by rerouting their signal?"

"Again it can be risky, but I can try." Grant faced the computer screen.

Nate and Eliot watched as Grant fished for a signal. They watched as the FBI signal was routed differently. Grant pulled out a phone and Eliot groaned.

"Really, McCoy!" Eliot snapped. "You have your phone all this time?"

"Actually it's not mine?" Grant said.

Nate looked at Grant and Eliot narrowed his eyes ready to throw a punch.

"It's Jim's." Grant looked at them.

"Now can I hit him?" Eliot said.

"You had Sterling's phone on you this whole time and didn't think to tell us? McCoy, we could have been out of this predicament two hours ago." Nate shook his head.

Eliot grabbed the phone and touched the screen. He looked at Grant and handed it back to him. Grant looked down and turned the screen sideways.

"Password," Grant remarked.

"How do you know Sterling's password."

"Please, security pass codes are easy to break. You just need the right combination to break it." Grant messed around it.

He stopped and moved some things around on Sterling's desk. He smiled and lifted a slip of paper with the Interpol emblem on it. He looked at Nate and Eliot.

"Why are you smiling?" Eliot asked.

"Sometimes he forgets and he leaves personal documents on his desk," Grant said.

Grant looked at the numbers that were written on piece of paper. He once again went to work.

"Got it!" Grant said.

"Call the office, McCoy. I think they should be there." Nate said.


	7. White Knight and Black King

**Chapter VII**

The phone rang and Nate waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on answer." Nate paced and looked at the razor thin phone.

Grant looked at Nate as he couldn't stay still. "Maybe they are still in New York."

The click on the other end pulled their attention back.

"Hello, Grant," Sterling's voice came on the other end.

Eliot, Nate, and Grant stared at the phone. Grant was about to say something, but Eliot grabbed him by the shoulder. He glanced over at him and Eliot placed his finger to his lips. Nate looked at Eliot.

"Hang up," Eliot whispered.

Grant hung up the phone and sat it down on the desk.

"That wasn't Sterling," Eliot said.

"What do you mean?" Nate looked at Eliot.

"Sterling's voice has more of a raspy tone to it. He's forty-something years old, age plays a major role on vocal chords."

"You're saying someone is pretending to be Sterling?" Nate asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's a lot smarter than you think he is. If I didn't know any better he's been able to tap into even a secured line."

"What do we do now?" Grant asked. "We're out of luck."

The phone rang and Grant looked down at the phone. Eliot grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Put Sterling on the phone," Eliot said. "If you don't I'll find you and kill you."

Nate reached for the phone and Eliot pushed his hand away.

"This is Sterling, you idiot!" Sterling's voice came through the line.

"Prove it," Eliot remarked.

"My wife put something in your coffee," Sterling said.

"She could have been forced to tell you."

"Spencer, I swear if you don't put my nephew on the phone, I'll find away to make sure you never hit someone again," Sterling snapped.

Eliot smirked and handed the phone to Grant.

"Your uncle wants to talk to you." Eliot stepped to the side.

Grant gave Eliot a look as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Jim, where the hell are you?" Grant asked.

Nate tapped Grant on the shoulder. Grant looked over at him and Nate told him to put him on speaker.

"Hold on, Jim," Grant said as he looked at the phone. "Alright, could you repeat what you were saying?"

"I need you to bring Olivia to Central Park Bank tomorrow at noon. Bring the ring," Sterling said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to end this feud," Sterling said.

"That's enough," Luke's voice came from behind.

"No, wait!" Grant shouted.

"What?" Luke's voice came.

"Put Jim back on," Grant said.

"Grant."

"White knight," Grant said.

He heard Sterling chuckled. "Black King."

The line went dead and Grant turned around and faced them.

"White knight? Black king?" Nate asked.

"Code words," Grant said as he stood up. "Jim and I use code words when we have information for one another."

"So, you are a mole," Eliot said for gritted teeth.

"Easy, Eliot, I think those code words have a different meaning though." Nate looked at Grant.

Grant smirked and walked towards the door. Nate followed behind him and Grant walked to the kitchen.

"So, what do these two code words mean?" Nate asked.

Grant opened the fridge and pulled out three beers. He sat them down and Nate looked at Grant.

"They're just code words. Have a beer there's no sense in getting worked up for nothing." Grant lifted the amber colored glass bottle. "Imported from England."

"Why are you suddenly not worried about the situation?" Nate wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Your brother could kill Sterling and Coleen."

Grant sat the bottle down and looked at Nate.

"He won't. He needs them alive to get into the bank. All three of them are going to be fine. I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't know any better." Grant pulled up a seat and sat down. "There are certain things I know about working with Jim on several cases."

"How many cases have you worked on with him?"

"Fifteen. I was a consultant on six of them and FBI on the other nine. I know he's got my back regardless of the situation."

Nate took a seat and Grant popped the top on one beer. He slid it to Nate. Nate took a swig of the English Ale. He wrinkled his brow at the bitter taste that it left. He glanced down at the beer.

"Something wrong?"

"Just a little more bitter than I remember." Nate took another sip. "Anyway what were you saying."

"White knight is a question," Grant said. "Like asking if the situation is stable. Or it could be a question if he has a plan."

Nate swigged the beer and Grant looked at him.

"If he has a plan he replies Black king," Grant replied.

Nate sighed and looked at the bottle. He hoped that Sterling had a plan. At that moment he had no team to help out. And if there was any hope that the team knew he was ok they'd come back.

"Where's Spencer?" Grant asked.

"Probably keeping an eye out for anything that might go bump in the night," Nate remarked.

"He needs to relax."

"You try telling him that. He's always got something that keeps him up and about," Nate said.

Grant nodded as he sipped his beer.

"Nate, we got a problem," Eliot's voice came.

"What?"

"There's a car parked across the street. Black Sedan, tinted windows, smells like government." Eliot tucked his hair behind his ears. "Who would be watching Sterling's place?"

Nate looked at Grant as he still seemed calm about everything. Eliot looked at Grant and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you call your little Fed buddies?" Eliot asked.

"I didn't call anyone."

Nate looked at Eliot then over at Grant. He stood up and stumbled and Eliot grabbed hold of him. Eliot lifted the beer and cursed under his breath. Grant stood up casually and ran his hands through his hair.

"What is it with your family and putting stuff in drinks?" Eliot questioned.

"Sorry, Spencer, I can't let you or the team interfere with family matters." Grant looked at Eliot. "I should have never had Hillary call you."

"What are you going to do, McCoy?" Eliot asked.

"I'm going to end this feud and get my family out of there. I hope this doesn't put a crook in the trust department. It's family nothing more."

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Grant.

"He'll be fine by noon tomorrow when all of this is done. Just the same stuff Coleen put in your coffee. Yes, I've heard the story." Grant walked around Eliot and stopped.

"Aren't you missing one component, McCoy?" Eliot looked at him.

"What's that?"

"Your queen?" Eliot remarked.

"She's already there," Grant remarked.

He walked towards the door and opened it. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Eliot.

"I want things to be just right before Hillary joins the family. You understand how things can mess up a marriage. See you later, Spencer." Grant walked out the door and shut it.

_**Sterling's home: 9:00am **_

Grant was wrong about the time frame. Nate opened his eyes to find he was in yet another strange place. He sat up and looked around the living room as he realized that he was in Sterling's home. He rubbed his head and moaned. It was like he had been hit with a baseball bat and kicked to the ground several times.

"He left us stranded here," Eliot said.

Nate looked up and let his eyes focus on Eliot sitting at the kitchen table.

"What did he put in my drink?" Nate asked still groggy from whatever Grant put in his drink.

"Same stuff Coleen put in mine. It knocks you out pretty good. Don't stand up yet until the nauseous feeling wears off." Eliot stood up and walked to a cabinet to look for a glass.

Nate rubbed his head as the nauseous feeling came over him. It was like having a hangover that wouldn't go away. He slowly stood up despite Eliot's advice to let the nauseous feeling wear off. He staggered towards the kitchen and found a seat close to where he was walking.

"Here drink this," Eliot said handing a cup of water.. "Can't believe we let our guard down. I should have seen this coming. It's like Dubai."

"We can't blame him for not wanting us involved, Eliot. We got him this far now he needs to do the rest on his own."

"Yeah, but sacrificing another family member for others," Eliot sighed. "That's just low. He better have a backup plan."

Nate shook his head and leaned forward. He took a few deep breaths and sat up again.

"Alright, let's go," Nate said standing up.

"Whoa, Nate! Where do you think you're going?" Eliot rushed towards Nate. "You can't even walk a straight line much less solve this case without a plan."

Nate looked at Eliot. He smiled and shook his head.

"Just call it a gut feeling that I have an unexpected plan," Nate said.

He staggered to the door and opened the front door. He glanced down the street and saw a dark blue sedan heading in his direction. The driver's window rolled down.

"Good to see you, Hardison," Nate said.

"We were worried about you, Nate. Where's Eliot?"

Nate turned and looked over at Eliot as he walked out.

"Hardison, where the hell have you been?" Eliot asked.

"Been at the office this whole time. Along with Sophie and Parker?"

"What about Olivia?" Eliot asked.

"Agent McCoy has her. But I got her all hooked up with my wonderful world of devices. Get in and I'll fill you all in."

Nate walked around the car and got into the passenger's side. Eliot opened the back door and slid in. Hardison pulled off the curb and headed off.

"Ok, so you mind explaining what the hell is going on? Why did Grant pull a Sterling on us?"

"He did it just because he saw things were getting a little too close." Nate looked at Eliot.

"We heard that phone call, it was in the office." Eliot leaned forward.

"Once again, I came and saved the day. The call was real, but I relocated the signal to bounce off a tower near the office, which made it sound like it was there. I used the FBI's feed and it the rest of history." Hardison smiled.

"So, you spooked McCoy into doing what he did."

"And the phone he had wasn't really Sterling's. When McCoy came up from behind we pulled a switch. It was a burn phone that he could show Luke that he actually was on his side. And so when McCoy called Luke…"

"Was that Luke on the line the first time?"

"Actually that was me," Hardison said.

"You suck at impersonating Sterling, Hardison. Don't give up your day job?"

"Hey, I thought it was good."

"We needed you to think that Luke was trying to find us. We knew you would know the routine. When you told him to hang up it allowed Hardison to send a direct signal to Luke's phone."

"Damn it! Why didn't you fill me in, Nate! Didn't I tell you that we're having a serious conversation about these secrets you have. It alienates people."

Nate shrugged and Hardison smirked.

"You too, Hardison!" Eliot narrowed his eyes at them.

"Ok, where is Parker?"

"She's all set up and should be slipping through the air ducts into the safe. The bank has two safes. One is for serious clients, like Sterling, and another one for just keep my stuff safe clients. Here's the catch only people who are on the account are allowed to go into the safe. This would mean that Luke would be stuck outside. If it were the other safe he could go in as a temporary name on the account. Sophie stole a bank, you should be proud of her, Nate."

"I'm impressed," Nate said.

"Eliot, all you need is in that back seat." Hardison pointed back.

Eliot looked at the duffle bag and unzipped it. He lifted the security guard outfit and looked at Hardison.

"Seriously!" Speaking of the law, where's my sister?"

"She's our eyes when McCoy makes his move. He's going to flash his little FBI badge to gain access to the safes. And your sister will be right there flipping her own badge. She pulled a few strings to get a NYPD shield. Eliot, she's good at playing for the other side."

"She's my little sister, she's gotten out of a lot more dangerous situations," Eliot said. "I guess I can understand why she wanted to be a cop now."

"Hardison, focus. Tell me about how we're going to get everyone out without Luke knowing, because I know that's what you planned." Nate looked at Hardison.

"Hey, don't rush the genius. I calculated that the bank has a three second delay in their security feed. Which means a lot of things can happen between that time. We're going to make the feed replay on revolving time loop of eight seconds."

"Eight seconds isn't a lot of time, Hardison," Nate said.

"You under estimate my genius," Hardison said.

"You're a geek, Hardison not genius," Eliot remarked.

"I'm about to save a family with a computer."

"Focus," Nate said snapping.

Hardison looked at Nate and nodded. He took a deep breath and looked forward.

"I'm over the safe, Sterling isn't here," Parker said.

"Alright, stay put, Parker, I got Nate and Eliot."

"They just walked in," Sophie said. "McCoy's brother and six of his handy men are following."

Hardison handed Eliot and Nate new ear bugs. Nate stuck his in and looked at the bank ahead.

"Alright, team listen up, it's not quite noon yet, McCoy has fifteen minutes before he brings Olivia. We need to stall, Soph."

"I'll figure out something," Sophie said.

Hardison parked a block away from the bank and looked at Nate and Eliot.

"Couldn't just have let us out?" Eliot opened the door.

"Hey, I got you close enough so it won't look suspicious."

Eliot rolled his eyes and grabbed the duffle bag.

"I'll meet you in there," Eliot said.

Nate gave a nod and head in the direction of the bank. He climbed the cement stairs and walked inside seeing Sophie sitting at a desk. Nate lifted a magazine and glanced from the corner of his eyes. He saw Sterling looking around as if he were looking for someone in particular.

"Alright, Soph, Sterling's looking around. Catch his eyes," Nate said. "Eliot, where are you at?"

"I'm taking the back way," Eliot remarked

Sophie stood and Sterling looked in her direction. He lightly grabbed Coleen's arm just above her elbow. She glanced over and raised her chin towards Sophie.

"He grabbed her arm, Soph." Nate watched.

He saw him glance over in his direction. Nate lowered the magazine just enough to catch Sterling's eye. And once more he saw Sterling grabbed Coleen's arm.

"Approach them," Nate told Sophie.

Sophie walked around the desk and walked in their direction. She put a smile on her face and extended her hand.

"Mr. Sterling, so glad to see you back so soon," Sophie said.

Sterling stared at her and grabbed her hand. "And what is your name again?"

"Linda," she said.

"Soph, in your pocket is a card, hand it to Sterling. It's a scrambler. If Luke or any of his men have transmitters it will scramble their signals," Hardison said. "And also since I'm such a nice guy I've provided them with ear bugs, also in your pocket."

"Here's my card," Sophie said grabbing Sterling's hand to slip both things in it.

"Thank you, Linda."

"So, how can I help you today?" Sophie asked.

"I need to make a withdraw from my account in my safe deposit box," Sterling remarked.

"Of course," Sophie said.

She turned on her heels and turned her head to Nate.

"I'm at the safe door," Eliot said.

"Nate, Olivia isn't here," Sophie said.

Nate looked at the clock as the noon hour approached. He glanced down at his watch and turned towards the door. He saw McCoy walk in by himself. Grant stopped in the lobby and glanced around.

"He doesn't have Olivia," Nate said.


	8. Peace offering

**Chapter VIII**

_**Lobby of the Bank**_

"McCoy doesn't have Olivia?" Eliot asked.

"Hey, don't fret I can locate her," Hardison said.  
>Nate looked at McCoy as she walked in the direction of the group. He stuffed his hands into his pocket as he came towards them. Nate slightly stood up and looked at Sophie.<p>

"Where's my sister?" Eliot asked.

"I think she may be with Olivia," Nate remarked.

"I'm on time," Grant said.

Sophie looked at Grant as he stood by the group. Luke looked over at him. He smirked and nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't bring her," Luke said. "So, I did it for you?"

Luke turned towards the left and Grant looked over to see Olivia and Hillary being shuffled over in their direction. Grant stared at Hillary and Olivia as fear was written on their faces.

"Eliot, don't get upset, but Luke has Hillary," Nate said.

"What!" Eliot shouted.

Sophie glanced over in Nate's direction. He nodded his head and turned away.

"Take them to the safe, Soph."

"How about we go to the safe?" Sophie said slightly nervous.

Sterling glanced over at Sophie and she touched her ear. He turned and looked at Olivia.

"Liv, Darling, everything's going to be alright," Sterling whispered. "Trust me."

Olivia glanced in Sterling's direction. He pointed to his ear and she nodded.

"Hillary, are you able to take a couple of men with guns?" Eliot asked.

"I've got one of my own, but yes I can take a couple of them." Hillary glanced around.

"Go, let them take you," Eliot remarked. "I got your back."

Nate listened to Eliot and Hillary trade remarks. He saw Hillary give Olivia's shoulder a touch with her free hand.

"Soph, Eliot and Hillary have a plan," Nate said. "Parker, get ready. We need to get the three of them in the safe."

"Got it," they all said.

"Eliot, mind explaining what you have in mind."

"Just an unexpected back up plan," Eliot said.

Sophie led them towards the safe. She slid a card through and the door opened into another room where Eliot stood out one of the safe doors.

"Switch," Nate said.

Sophie walked towards Eliot.

"May I borrow a pen?" She asked.

Eliot pulled the pen from his pocket and Sophie pivot in the direction of the group as she took the pen. Eliot slipped a card into her pocket and she passed her card to him.

"I need the three signers to sign the book," Sophie said.

_**Before Eliot got to the bank.**_

"In your pocket is a key card that you're going to switch with Sophie in room outside the safe. I reactivated to match the combination for the other safe. She's going to bring Sterling, Coleen, and Olivia into the other safe instead of the one they need to go to. Parker will be waiting for them there with a way out. Don't ask how she's going to get them out, but it's going to help set a distraction," Hardison said. "Once they are in the safe the camera feed will record. They will need to make little to no movement for it to replay. And after that, you can have fun."

_**Back to the room outside the safes **_

Sophie handed the pen to Sterling and he looked at her. She glanced over at Hillary ready to take her mark on Eliot's signal.

Sterling walked to the counter and signed his name then handed the pen to Coleen.

"This better work," Sterling mumbled.

Sterling placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder as she signed her name in the book. She sat the pen down and looked at Sterling.

"It'll be alright, darling," Sterling said as he walked her towards the safe.

Luke and his men started to walk in the same direction, but Eliot stood in front of them.

"Only names on the account," Eliot said.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him and stepped back. Sophie slid the card and opened the safe door. She looked at Sterling and gave a nod. He stepped to the side and let Coleen and Olivia in first. He then stepped into the safe.

"It'll just be a moment, gentlemen," Sophie remarked as she stepped in shutting the door behind.

Once they were inside Eliot smirked and looked at Hillary. He eyed Grant as he stood there. Luke looked at them and glanced at the camera feed as he saw the four of them in the safe making their way to the deposit box.

"Hardison, get that feed going," Nate said. "Eight seconds of repeats."

"Sophie, keep them still for eight seconds," Hardison said.

"Alright," Sophie said

Eliot glanced over at Luke as he watched as the feed looped again.

"What's taking them so long?" Luke asked.

"Eliot, whenever you are ready to execute that backup plan, go ahead," Nate said.

Eliot looked over at Hillary then over at Grant. Grant stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels.

"You left us high and dry back there," Eliot remarked.

"Had to, how else were you going to be reunited with your team?" Grant asked.

Hillary looked at them and Eliot nodded.

"Ok, Parker," Eliot said.

Luke looked at them and stepped back. He reached into his pocket and Eliot looked at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Eliot said.

_**In the Safe**_

Parker pulled out a detonator and looked at the group.

"You all might want to step back," Parker said.

Sterling pulled Olivia and Coleen away. Sophie looked at Parker as she rushed over to them. They all ducked as Parker pressed the button and a small explosion went off.

"Wait for it," Parker said.

A second one went off and the alarms in the building went off. The safes went to lock down and Parker stood up.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Parker said.

Sterling stood up and helped Olivia and Coleen up. He dusted his suit off and Coleen looked at them.

"Follow me," she said.

The sound of gun fire outside the safe made them turn.

"Come on, they can handle your evil nephew," Parker said.

Sterling grabbed Olivia's hand as they hurried towards the huge hole in the wall. He helped Olivia step through then turned to Coleen. She grabbed his hand and stepped lightly.

"Careful, darling," Sterling said as he stepped behind her.

"Alright, Nate, got them out," Sophie said.

"Good job, Soph," Nate said. "Eliot."

_**Outside the safe**_

Eliot looked at Grant as he looked at Hillary's nose. He folded his arms and just watched at how Grant was delicate around the manner.

"Just a broken nose," Grant said. "You'll be fine."

"We're fine," Eliot reported.

"Good, meet us out front," Nate said.

Eliot walked over to them and pointed at the six men knocked out and Luke. "We got to clean this up."

"Alright, I got this," Grant said as he pulled out his phone. "Give me the key card and I'll plant it on them. Get out of here and I'll see you later."

Eliot nodded and gave Hillary's shoulder a pat. She looked at him then at Grant. She smiled and Grant nodded.

_**Outside the bank**_

The bank was surrounded by law enforcement and Nate watched as they headed into the bank with all man power they could. He smiled and headed down the street.

Sophie came up and wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her and smiled.

"Can we do that again?" Parker asked as she came up beside Nate.

"No," Nate said.

Nate glanced up ahead and saw a black car pull up to the curb. The back door opened and someone got out of it. He stopped and glanced at the sophisticated, older woman standing there. She smiled and looked at them.

"Mr. Ford, I'm always surprised at how unorthodox your methods are," she said.

"Eleanor," Nate said.

She looked at Parker and Sophie and chuckled.

"My two Interpol agents were safely rescued without giving into terrorism. I might have to look into my son-in-law's family now." Eleanor folded her arms.

"You're not going to fire, Sterling because he had a crazy nephew?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare do such a thing. But since when do you care about what happens to Jim Sterling, Mr. Ford?"

"Just call him a connection," Nate said with a smile. "Jim is an acquired taste."

Eleanor nodded and raised her chin up. "You are correct. It takes time to understand him. I didn't like him at first. But seeing how he treats my daughter and sees that his family is taken care of…I've acquired a liking for him. He does do things a little differently, much like you."

They turned around and looked to see Sterling, Coleen, and Olivia walking in their direction. Nate glanced at Sterling and gave a nod.

"Don't think this makes us friends, Nate," Sterling said.

He extended his hand to Nate.

"Of course not, Jim, we wouldn't want to side with the right side of the law," Nate said.

"Yes, of course the right side."

Nate reached out his hand and shook Sterling's hand. Sophie smiled and looked at Coleen as she smirked.

_**Leverage HQ (Three weeks later)**_

Nate poured two glasses of whiskey and slid one to the end of bar.

"You really need to stop drinking, Jim, you have to be sober for those midnight bottles," Nate said as he took a seat at the bar.

Sterling chuckled as he walked towards the middle of the bar. He sipped the amber liquid and Nate looked at him.

"Twins," Sterling said.

Nate shook his head.

"That vast fortune is going to do you good. Lucky you are in good shape." Nate faced forward. "What can I do for you this time? I mean my teams saved you; we've been thrown into the secret life of the Sterling family. So, what now?"

"I've come to make a truce for the future," Sterling remarked.

Nate sat his drink down.

"What's the catch?" Nate asked.

"You talk to Spencer."

"Don't tell me you're growing fond of him. I wouldn't start sending him poetry yet." Nate smiled.

"My nephew wants to marry his sister. I'm coming to make a peace offering if you talk to Spencer."

Nate turned on the bar stool and looked at Sterling.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, but I want the truth. The whole truth, why you took McCoy under wing. McCoy told me a little, but there were some events he skipped around."

Sterling glanced at Nate. He nodded and looked down at his glass.

"I've been the only family that gave a damn about that boy. He was their golden child because he wanted to please his mother and father. Grant would come spend summers with my ex-wife and myself in London. I told my sister that he was taking classes at the University. Every summer I'd see this empty shell, but when he left it was like he was alive again."

"What you are saying is your sister neglected him? But he had a full Scholarship to Oxford and on the fast track to being someone in the political world. What happened to that?"

"Grant went through a rebellious stage. He told his mother that he was going to be anything, but what she wanted him to be, she made a few calls to the university and Grant's scholarship was revoked."

"So, he believed that his mother and father were just grooming him to be a Politian like his father. Granted wanted something different."

"He wanted to be like his dear old uncle. Free from the responsibilities of a family name."

"He mentioned that you kicked his mother out before she was married."

Sterling shook his head and took a sip of the Whiskey and swirled the glass around.

"She lied to him to find any which way to keep him from running his own life. What happened between his mother and me was a grudge that our father didn't leave her a dime to her name when he passed. The fortune was left to me, our father's home, every last thing. The reason for that was because she already ran her part of what belonged to her to the ground." Sterling glanced over at Nate. "It was devastating to see her drink herself to the state where she ended up married to a Politian and force to hear such drabble. I was surprised she didn't kill herself after their first year of marriage. I would have if my ex-wife was a Politian."

"So, she believed you abandoned her in her time of need."

"I did my best ignore the guilt she was trying to force on me for moving to New York. I simply moved my life far from the family drama she caused. Trust me you think I can be horrible, just imagine what she's like."

"Why do you think I drink," Nate remarked as he sipped the whiskey.

Sterling gave him a look.

"The last day that my nephew was packing the last bit of his stuff from home she told him that I would abandon him once I had a child of my own. The only reason I took him in was because I didn't have children. She said that was how the Sterling family operated. Once there is a second child in the family the first child is discarded like the common trash. It was never the first child that got all the attention. But my nephew being who he is went forth to the states. And the rest is history."

"One more thing," Nate said.

Sterling raised his head and looked at Nate.

"What's that?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to break tradition?" Nate asked.

"Simple, I have people that depend on me. We're in the twenty-first century; I refuse to cut my daughter out of what truly belongs to her."

"And the second ring?"

"My successors. Like I said I have people that depend on me. And that fortune will take care of the future for years to come. But eventually it will run out unless someone continues to add to it."

Sterling stood up from the bar stool.

"It's kind of ironic don't you think?"

"What's that?" Nate turned his glass over.

"That it had to come to this for us to make a truce."

"I think it's sad, Sterling."

Sterling looked at Nate and smirked.

"Talk to Spencer and I'll make sure I hold my end of the deal up. I like Hillary; she's the best out of all the other girls he's dated. And I have seen amazing women walk in and out of his life. But Hillary, she's that poison that he needs."

Sterling walked towards the door and Nate smirked a little as he felt a cool breeze seep into the empty bar.

"So, Sterling comes in with a peace offering and all you have to do is talk to Eliot?"

Nate turned and looked at Sophie at the end of the bar. Nate walked towards her and she looked at Nate.

"It's Sterling, how much peace can come from that offer?"

"So, you aren't going to talk to Eliot."

"He doesn't need too," Eliot's voice came from the shadows.

He walked out and looked at Nate.

"I'll talk to McCoy, but that doesn't mean I have to like the idea that McCoy wants to marry my little sister."

Sophie smiled at Eliot and she looked at Nate.

"You two are getting as good as Parker with this sneaking up on people," Nate said.

"We learn from the best," Eliot said.

"Alright, so, whenever you are ready to talk to McCoy just give him a call." Nate looked at Eliot.

Eliot nodded and headed towards the door and stopped. He turned and looked at Nate and Sophie. He shook his head and gave a backwards wave as he walked out.

"Now, how about we call it day?" Nate asked.

"I think I have to agree with you." Sophie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: And so ends another story to only hope to spark the curiosity of those around. I hope things are clearer. Let me know if you have any questions that I might have not answered in the story. Hope to start another story. Keep an eye out for another one. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
